User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (last change). This is my talk. If you need to refrence story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: Archive 1 Chapter Got it. Will start on the chapter now. And you read Redwall? God, I used to love those things. Tell me, how many books are there now? 80? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I thought I heard you talking to Jared... Anyway, I'm starting on the chapter now. I'm going to have the Baterra army destroyed, is that OK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter's not over yet, no... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Dark Robe Ok. But on one condition. If Iruka or Kouhiimaru manages to get themselves killed in The Eternal Game, I want them to die honorably. I know not to complain but I would really like for that to happen.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Glory Wars Sure, we'll have an allience! Jareroden97 00:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Glory Wars Do you want to form an alliance? We might even be able to have a 3 way alliance between you, Jareroden97, and myself.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: Prequels Sorry for my quietness, school's been coming to an end this week! Anyways, no I didn't read your earlier prequels, so I must admit, embarrassingly, that I had little to know idea what's actually going on in your storyline. BTW, I'm really liking the conclusion of The Eternal Game, but since I know your pulling all the strings, I've seen stories like this long enough to know that there is something much darker being prepared in the wings XD. Anyways, I love your story, and can't wait to see the final battle, though I'm gonna miss this story when its gone, since this is pretty much the first time I've ever taken part in a wiki community story. --Chicken Bond 07:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You added a bunch of useless code, and the end result was no change whatsoever. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, see this edit and this edit. Except for a new message at he end, there's no difference, right? Wrong, you see, for some reason, you added 20,000 bytes of completely useless code. For example: Check the code of your user talk if you don't believe me. You see, that doesn't DO anything. Basically, the end result of typing that useless material is that the color of everything remains BLACK. No point in that. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll update it. Hmm... I don't know how that happened, sorry... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark Robe Thanks dude. Did you know that in The Championship of Death, Naraku was killed by thugs and Ghost had his head used for target practice. But enough of my rambling, you can use the picture.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] TDR Glad to have a fan out there. And the next chapter won't fully make sense until Gigas Magna: Underworld is finished. I'll update it now. Will do TEG after that... Yes, I do do a lot of writing... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Sorry I took so long. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I will. Sorry I couldn't do it yesterday... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I updated it again with a super-epic chapter, but could you please wait until you update it? I'm going to add another part to the chapter, in the middle of the two battle scenes, which details the battle with the Baterra. (Can't do it now; I have piano.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I See Ah O.K, that's a very simplified version I must admit XD. By the way, since I've finished most of my work on Toa Hydros' pages (for now at least), I'm free to work on your pages. --Chicken Bond 21:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Very well. Your wish, is my command XD --Chicken Bond 21:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: O.K. I was right in the middle of editing Skorpix when the internet closed down, son now I have to start all over again. --Chicken Bond 23:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skorpix Sure thing. Sorry about yesterday, when I lost all the work I did on Skorpix, I kinda lost my editing spirit, I was kinda tired at the time. But don't worry, I'm refreshed now. --Chicken Bond 22:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I have to briefly get off the computer, I'll complete Skorpix's page once I'm back on. --Chicken Bond 00:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Skorpix edits and other stuff Alirght, I've updated a certain amount of Skorpix's earlier life, though I won't be able to get it all done in one day, instead, it may take several. Off subject, how would you like an alliance in The Glory Wars contest? Also, I've been thinking for sometime about starting a wiki contest/story crossover, much like your The Eternal Game. However, I find it much more interesting if I had two other people to help me construct such a story, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be one of those people. As i'm already aware, your usage of the "survival of the fittest" style story sparked a whole new interest in Custom Bionicles users about such contests, and several people have started making their own. I do not intend to create such a contest, instead, I hope to set this in an alternate reality with a different type of plot. So what do you say? Would you like to create such a story with me? Regards, --Chicken Bond 10:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) TEG Are you going to update TEG soon? And how do you plan to kill Speewaa? Also, if you have an alliance in The Glory Wars, write it under alliances here. Also, view the story here. ******Baterra1202 Re: Thanks! Thank You very much for accepting! Excellent! Now I'll explain the basic idea of the story. Beware, there's a lot of reading below. The story is set in an alternate universe, where the Eostra Nihiltian and his Shadowy Ones have allied with Millennium and his Shadow of Ages, and together with another powerful faction (Who I have not chosen as of now), form a new, more powerful group. They swiftly conqueror the reformed planet of Spherus Magna shortly after Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui like the canon storyline of BIONICLE. They establish themselves the rulers of the planet, and begin use the remains of Mata Nui and Teridax's robotic bodies to create a new, much larger robot with which they can conquer the planets beyond Spherus Magna. However, during this time, a resistance is formed, consisting of several different beings whether they are Makuta, Matoran, Zyglak, Skakdi, Agori, Glatorian, Toa, or Turaga. More recently in the events of this universe, the resistance receives a massive influx of new warriors willing to fight (the MOCs of users who have entered them into the story), and that is where the story starts, with the recruitment of these new warriors. There isn't an official name for the series just yet, though the prototype name is "Dark Realities", any suggestions for a name? Also, I haven't decided the third person to be writing in this competition with us, though I'm thinking about inviting Jareroden97 to be one of the people writing the plot alongside you and me, as he is a brilliant writer, a person a believe you and I can trust in the making of this series, and his "Dark Lord" and the Empire of Shadows could be the third faction that allied with Millennium and Eostra. My alternate choice as a writer is TheSlicer, and his factions could be his Brotherhood of Gigas Magna alongside the Bounty Hunters' Guild, so I may ask both him and Jarerdon to be part of this. Who do you recommend? Regards, --Chicken Bond 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Oh yeah, did you accept my proposal for an alliance with my MOCs? --Chicken Bond 23:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea Oops my mistake XD. Eostra and HER Shadowy Ones. Anyways, all seven would be excellent. Should we stick with the title Dark Realities? --Chicken Bond 00:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, just to let you know, Jarerodan97 has accepted the invitation as our third writer. Therefore, we now Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, and the "Dark Lord" ruling over Spherus Magna, PURE EPICNESS!!!!! XD --Chicken Bond 02:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Shardak Umm, why is he just an existing BIONICLE set with other weapons? Seems weird to me, I don't want to sound offensive, but it looks like yer lazy to make MOCs, no offense. Toa Fairon ' Re: O.K, Dark Realities it is then. Also, how do you make an entry page for other contestants like you did here? I've never created this kind of page before, and I might need some instructions how. --Chicken Bond 22:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the plan. Updating TEG now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't think the beginning of your plan makes sense. They're being forced to work together, remember? I have a better idea... Re: TheSlicer Well, the message above answers you're question to me on where he is. And hi, am I glad to meet you officially. I know you've been reading things in the Gigas Maga Storyline, and weren't you planning on doing some writing for it? I heard you read some of my stories, so I like you already :p! I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, except for the eternal game. But now that we've met, I'll be sure to do so. Any reccomendations on good ones of yours? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It has begun! O.K, I've made the page, check it out contest page here. I've also made the actual story page with a prologue here. Quickly enter you MOCs, before the fourteen places are taken (We writers count as three places taken). --Chicken Bond 05:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think it would be better if you finished that chapter for me. 'S that OK with you? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but chapter 1 will be set approximately 100 years following prologue, the scene will feature the leaders of resistance (Freztrak, Shardak, Hydros, Ixtil, Jareroden, and Leviathos, and a few others) in discussion over a group of recruits (NOTE: Not every MOC entered is a new recruit, some are already members, and not every MOC shall appear in the first chapter, so we won't have some guy standing on a stage reading off a bunch of names like in several other stories) at their main base of Atero (or what's left of it following the Skrall's attack on it). Also, I would ask you to write chapter 1 after we have a total of 14 users. Thanks, and good luck, --Chicken Bond 22:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC)\ Bad Kill'n When are'ya gonna enter? You can enter for free. Collector1 Could you get someone else to write it? I'm happy with my TEG work so far, but I've written five chapters, which is ore than anyone else has, and I'm ready to give another person the chance to work on iy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) What can you write? Well, once Slice is done with TDR, the next in the TFC saga, The War With The Order Of Darkness, will be colaborative. Meaning Slice, Fairon, and I are all gonna be writing it. So we could definitely use an extra hand! Also, I believe there are plenty of open holes in the storyline that you could write. I'll talk to Slicer about other stories. As for TEG, it's great. I love it. I think I'll take a peak at Twilight Void. And finally, what's that message above about? It sounds cool, but I'm not sure what exactly it is. I'll do my own research, but if you could shed some light... [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deciding the sides, entry time's over Alright, since entry time for Dark Realities has officially ended, it is time we decide the allegiances of the characters so far. I've done the maths, and once we reach 14 users, you, me, and Jareroden will decide the sides of the characters of 3 users of our choice, each (Not including ourselves, though decide what sides your characters will be on) I've chosen 3 users already to assign sides. Other than my own characters, I've chosen the sides of TheSlicer, Toa Hydros, and RandoMaster07's characters, so you can't choose their sides. Jareroden has chosen the sides of the characters of ThatDevilGuy, Toa 95, Biogecko, in addition to himself. That leaves you to choose the character allegiance of yourself, Abc8920, Baterra1202, Collector1, and SubAqua. Is that O.K. with you? Also, when you do assign a character's side just follow the example I've put below. *Ixtil (With the resistance) or: *Sovnoron (allied with the Eostra/Millennium/"Dark Lord") Also, judge the entry's by their character, and decide which side they should be on. However, that doesn't mean that every bad guy has to be on the Eostra/Millennium/Dark Lord's side, we can have some evil guys on the side of the resistance. In one such case, Toa Hydros requested I place his MOC Zevrahk on the resistance side, since I've agreed with him that during Millennium/Eostra/Dark Lord's rule, Verahk and Kylla mysteriously disappeared without a trace of evidence to say they were alive or dead. Zevrahk, as requested by Scotttjt, is now serving the main resistance out of self-interest. I'll finish off this remarkably long message by saying that since the maximum amount of users allowed to enter is 14, and we have 12 so far, you and Jareroden will choose which sides the characters of the last 3 users allowed to enter will be on. Once this is done, you may write the first chapter, but please don't include stuff like blood (this is because I like sticking very close to canon info) but you can still include the ways you can kill and decapitate someone, just no blood, if that's O.K. Got it all? XD Regards, Oops. When I said above.... Well, this is confusing, and I don't know why it happened, but the above message of THIS message used to be above my other message, but Chicken Bond must have moved it down for who knows what reason. Anyway, I did my own research, so don't worry about it. Justa another random question; have you been reading The Bounty Hunter Wars? You know it's the 3rd longest page on the wikia? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Void When is Dracox the Dragon gonna appear? Toa Fairon ' Chapter 1 Are you ready to do chapter 1? if you are, is it alright if you can leave a premise in it for Jareroden, since he'll be writing chapter 2. Also, have you decided the allegiances of the other users' entries, or would you like me to do that? --Chicken Bond 21:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, O.K, do the chapter when your ready. --Chicken Bond 22:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as your busy at the moment, I decided to determine the sides of the characters of the last user, Abc8920, so this should give you one less thing to worry about. Now that the sides of the characters have finally been drawn, we can now begin the story at long last! Good luck with chapter 1, but get round to doing when you can, don't feel pressured or anything like that. Anyways, enjoy writing, --Chicken Bond 23:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. Since I really want to get the series going, is it alright if Jareroden does chapter 1, and you can do chapter 2? --Chicken Bond 21:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound snotty or anything but shouldn't Piruk be on your Template:Toa Ultimate? dont know o ya i have not really seen him in a while but i think he took a little break Lego aquaman13 Chapter 2 Chapter 2 is all yours, write as you please. However, try to make new characters appear instead of carrying on from where the last chapter left off, a fresh start if you will (i.e. Tetrack is with a group of resistance fighters on a mission to infiltrate one of Eostra/"Dark Lord"/Millennium's fortress). --Chicken Bond 23:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Tetrack Yeah, my original plan was for Nightwatcher to kill him, but the thing with Mordrax getting powerful and all that wasn't in my original plan. And you know how stories are dominated by the characters' intentions? Well, it just doesn't make sense for Mordrax to serve someone who's not as powerful as he is. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Writing GMS I hath heardth zat Teammcb or TheSlicer of Ze Creathors of Gigas Magna senth a message via something people of ze currenth time call "editing talk pages". It was abouth writing in the GMS. Teammcb wanthed to make War with ze Order of Darkness collaborative, but it won't be, according to my ''plans. I am very sorry for the unfortunathe news, buth you can still help me with writing ze follow-up of it, Inferno, goodth lordth, read ''Fairon's Blog ''to catch up onto the currenth evenths, ith takes place in Inferno. Thanks for your good time. P.S. did you understand this message? 'Toa Fairon ' Oh yes, I hath readth Twilight Void, its interesting... 'Toa Fairon ' Chapter 2 Hey there. If you get time, is it alright if you can finish chapter 2, or should me or Jareroden do it for you if your busy? --Chicken Bond 21:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I just read chapter 24 of The Eternal Game and noticed you made a slight mistake with Millennium. Millennium is not a Makuta, and does not possess a majority of the Makuta's powers, the exceptions being teleportation and his advanced telepathic and telekinetic powers. Just letting you know. --Chicken Bond 22:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) O.K, I'll do corrections. Ah, O.K. I understand, don't worry about chapter 2. Also, don't worry about Skorpix, his article's updating and correction was my job, and I simply got distracted by arranging Dark Realities. --Chicken Bond 22:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:DR Don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him. 'Jareroden97' 02:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pages O.K, good to hear! Also, I'll put more effort into updating and fixing up your pages (I have been a bit slack I guess XD). Oh yeah, and that's fine, I think it would seem more plausible that we have the surviving Shadowy Ones alive to fight the resistance. --Chicken Bond 22:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) DR Chapter 3 O.K, I've done Dark Realities' third chapter, what do you think? --Chicken Bond 12:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to write chapter 4? It would include focus on an appearance of Varknax and the conflict with Skorpix left unresolved in chapter 2. --Chicken Bond 11:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: DR O.K, I'll get back to work on Blast. It's just I've got a lot of work to do with Toa Hydros' pages and they've taken a bit of time. --Chicken Bond 22:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. Also, since you left the latest chapter of DR unfinished, would you like either myself or Jareroden to finish it, or do you want to do it yourself? --Chicken Bond 23:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The update was awesome as usual. Also, fine with me, yuo can finish chapter 4 when it suits you. --Chicken Bond 23:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, O.K then. Little brothers can be annoying like that XD --Chicken Bond 22:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice work on chapter 4! I know you want to complete it, but I'll just do a quick spelling correction. Also, I noticed you accidentally left Hydros out of Nalek's team. Did you just miss him out, or do you have plans for him to appear in the completed chapter, since he is supposed to be the team's leader. --Chicken Bond 23:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I missed it, though I'll read it now. And, your welcome. --Chicken Bond 00:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Very well, your wish is my command XD. Anyways, yeah, I was starting to think Eostra was getting a slightly bigger role than the other two (No offense or anything, she's a brilliant character). The "Dark Lord" would be the most suitable for the interrogation. Also, Dark Empire is fine, I've been trying to think of a name for their united armies (Since they ultimately merged their factions together to form a far more powerful faction when they joined forces). --Chicken Bond 01:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I'm gonna try and include official characters like Raanu, Kiina, Kopaka etc in the story. Also, we should try to let other users' characters live as long as possible since we have a smaller cast the you do in TEG, (though this doesn't mean you can't kill them off, just not too many in one or two chapters). --Chicken Bond 01:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' TCOX Can I join TCOX? ******Baterra1202 Chapter 6 Would you like to write chapter 6? If you do, there are several other matters that have been occurring earlier in the series that we haven't resolved yet, so it may be a good idea to resolve them. You can: *Write about Korzor's imprisonment in the outpost with one of the "Dark Lord's" damaged machines. *About Tetrack's infiltration of a fortress in Eostra's kingdom (You may wish to link that with Korzor's imprisonment) *Shardak's observation of the training in Atero, and the final outcome of the training. *Rando's team vs. Skorpix situation which hasn't been resolved. *Jareroden's team to head to the Black Spike Mountains after his army's stop off to aid the resistance's efforts against Makuta Treix. The bounty hunter one with Janneus is something I'll be writing in the next chapter I'll write as a whole. So until then, could you restrain from introducing bounty hunter characters other than Nightwatcher into your next chapter. I know it sounds a bit mean of me, but I have a plan to introduce in one mind-boggling twist. --Chicken Bond 04:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin I think you'd make a good admin. I know you're going to run for rollback, you'd be a good one, but you would make a great admin. That is, if it was fine with you. Dredzek in TEG/DR Chpter 6 This is just a question out of personal interest, but how did Dredzek survive the first battles of The Eternal Game? He was ripped in half by Mersery (though I am aware his Antidermis could have just been floating around). --Chicken Bond 22:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, are you sure you'll get the chapter done, or are you busy with TEG? The chapter will still be yours to write alone, you've had the least amounts of chances to add chapters. --Chicken Bond 00:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) O.K then, though don't let DR pressure you to stop work on TEG, I'm eager to see how it all falls into place. --Chicken Bond 00:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Should that info about Dredzek/Benarjamin be added in the chapter where Dredzek reappears. Also, your certain your occupied with TEG today? If you are that's fine. --Chicken Bond 22:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah O.K, fair enough. --Chicken Bond 23:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I thought it was a copy. :( I thought the guy made a copy of your story. I know, what was I thinking. Collector1 Re: Yes, I've seen the latest update, but one question: were's Serrakaan and Kelvar? 'Jareroden97' 19:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Challenge An update on the evil MoC challenge: I'm almost finished. Sol, the only MoC I need to finish, is halfway done. I need to add its legs. So far, with wings out, it is 9 inches tall (still need to add legs), without them, it is 7 inches tall. Shadowmaster 20:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm also creating a new storyline. I'm still continuing my other main story, but this one will have new villains. Do you have any villain suggestions? I meant any suggestions for any villain characters for my new story. Re: OK, thanks for the info. P.S.Thanks for the complement on the HB M.O.C.s! 'Jareroden97' 20:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blast Sure thing. Also, yeah, I read the chapters. Their epic!!! --Chicken Bond 23:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) GMS I'm not sure. You really should talk to Slicer about what you can write. I have this idea for a story that takes place during the Core War... I haven't told Slice yet, but I was thinking maybe you and I could write it. I'll talk to Slice and get back to you. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 When do you think you can get round to chapter 6, seeing that TEG is reaching it's intense conclusion. --Chicken Bond 02:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I understand, that can get really annoying sometimes. --Chicken Bond 23:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, If you have written the history (or, alternatively, give me a few facts on the empire for which I convert into the history) I can write the infrastructure, and reword the article. But have you written the full history? --Chicken Bond 23:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Question Just wondering, which one of my MoCs is your favorite? *Diabolus *Zerix *Koran *Model X Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Mens Nihil Curse your infernal ability to find anything I base anything off of. Yes, they are based off of the Stitched Ones. TF already has plans for the pre-Shattering era. You should talk to him. And if you want to write something ''immediately,, then I suggest this: after reading [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Core War Story Okay, so Fairon is doing a Core War story as you and I just found out. So, now here's the thing we need to discuss: Do we still want to do our own? I'll bet Fairon has a big idea for a storyline, so we could make one that is entirely separate, and has it's own storyline. Or we could see if we could join his story. Personally, I'd like to make our own story, but we could joine him, if you want to. Also, if we do start our own story, I have a few of my own ideas, plus I'll bet you have some too. So we should start discussing that. Any ideas that you know just HAVE to happen? Or really good ideas? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: It'll definately be within the GMS storyline. I'll talk with Fairon, see what he has planned, then work around him. But my ideas for a story go something like this: What do you think of that? Then we could add all sorts of people trying to stop Thorgar and what-not. Sorry if that sorta filled up the whole story right there. If you have better ideas, they're welcome! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Look at the code and you'll see. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I might be able to Photoshop some of the other MOCs into it as well, or I would be able to in normal circumstances, but my program isn't working properly and I won't be able to do it manually. You should ask one of the other Slicers. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Void When are ya gonna update it again? Toa Fairon ' Chapter 7 Would you like to write chapter 7 of DR? (Sorry if I'm pestering you) If you've got internet problems or your focused with TEG, is it O.K with you if then I allow TheSlicer to write chapter 7 as a sort of "Writer of Honour"? --Chicken Bond 21:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Telos He made a very good appearence in TV! BTW, can I guest-write a chapter? P.S.Sorry for the late responce, I've been really busy. 'Jareroden97 19:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Corpse Empire Thanks for your kind words, they mean alot to me! Also, I've done a bit of updating and modifying to the Corpse Empire page, Is this what you wanted me to do? Good luck with TEG can't wait for the conclusion, and I've updated the chapter with Dredzek's reappearance, since I've added the info you told me about his survival. --Chicken Bond 21:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Core War I don't know. I guess whenever. Do you want to write the first chapter? We need a name first, and then we can begin! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 23:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Void Sorry if I'm bothering you, but when are you gonna update it, and can I guest write a chapter? if so then gimme the premise and I'll do it. Toa Fairon ' Okay, cool. 'Toa Fairon ' Not mandatory, no. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 O.K, I've done chapter 7, what do you think? --Chicken Bond 08:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did. How much longer until you conclude TEG? The suspense is killing me literally XD --Chicken Bond 01:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Arcturus Magna Ah, you can help me, it would be great, cuz all the characters I can give are a few Toa and otherwise only Matoran and a Makuta named Krataxus (who is one of the main antagonists of DF), and Toa Hendrax (he's a multiversal traveler, so you know) and a few others, there's no Fairon in there though... but well, here's an outline of what happens in there: I'll tell more info soon. Toa Fairon ' Re: Sure, you can use the image in TV! 'Jareroden97 20:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Probably just a bug. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No problemo, and yes, I have read the latest chapters of TEG, and S1407 has said that he's actualy really honored that Serrakaan has gotten this far. Jareroden97 20:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) DR Chapter 8 Could you do chapter 8 of DR? Also, great work on TEG! I never expected Dredzek to get this far. --Chicken Bond 21:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG! TEG's conclusion was epic!!! How do I put it's brilliance into words, it just too hard to describe it's greatness, but I will try. What, brilliance, what ingenuity, what a well-timed ending, where emotions reach their peak as users read in eagerness to see who lives and dies. You maintained the suspense of the story since chapter 1, and for that I salute you (verbally of course XD) for your fantastic writing. And yet still, behind every death and unsatisfying conclusion, we all know that this isn't over, for I believe a greater evil is scheming something vast in the darkness. You have truly earned a spot as one of this wiki's most skilled writers. Right, with all that said and done, seeing as you've done a massive and probably tiresome editing spree, do you stll think you ip for DR chaper 8? Well done, --Chicken Bond 02:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. In response to ToaFairon’s MOC’s victory in TEG, I’m thinking of awarding Fairon the prize of getting an exclusive role in Dark Realities. What do you think? --Chicken Bond 02:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I just got back here. I'll read it soon as I'[m done updating TDR, though... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) O.K, but do you think you could include the battle with Skorpix and the resistance? Also, try to make up new scenes for the chapter. As for the bounty hunter thing, I've already planned their next appearance, so don't use them, since they're gonna literally make a discovery that could change the tides in the war, and only I know what it is. After I've done that chapter where they make their discovery, succeed in their mission, and return to Millennium, Eostra, and the "Dark Lord," all the five bounty hunters will be free to be used in any way you are Jareroden desire. --Chicken Bond 21:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) TEG Sequel Hey man. I want your opinion on this. For TEG2, should I have The Fallen Six, The 7 Sensei, both, or half from each?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] BTW, epic conclusion on TEG. Too bad Iruka turned on Fairon though :( The Shadows Coil Is entering over (I saw the prologue was up)? Of course I read the beginning. And BTW, have you read the first two chapters of Nightfall? It's already one of the longest pages on the wiki, and I predict that when it's done, it will not only be the longest page here; it will also be long enough to qualify as a novel. I'm working on it now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll go and read the prologue now. As for DR, O.K, fine with me. Also, getting on to DR, I've came up with the idea that Millennium, Eostra, and the "Dark Lord" have one personal general in each of their armies, so that would mean there would be a total of three generals, each having a loyalty to either Millennium, Eostra, and the "Dark Lord." Millennium's general is Dredzek, and the "Dark Lord's" Sovnoron, though whose the Eostra's? --Chicken Bond 21:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can use the Salek as Eostra's mask. --Chicken Bond 00:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll enter, but I just made pics of some epic ''MOCs I made a while ago, so I'll do that first. 'Toa Fairon ' Oh, yes Okay then, I'll do, I have an outline, it is sort of GMS like, cuz the beginning is the same, here it is: I guess you know of the rest, start a story titled: Arcturus Magna: Planet at War. It depicts the war against the Empire of Darkness, led by the unnamed Makuta overlord, and his (or her) assistant, Krataxus, it sparks into a planetary war, and the city's construction starts to slow down, the enforcement department arrests many suspected Matoran, and most of the Matoran choose to stay in the city instead of going out to the icy landscape outside. 'Toa Fairon ' Hmm, then I have some ''great plans... Toa Fairon ' Aww... D= But still, the yellow dude (I forgot the name already XD) will be one of the most elite members along with Krataxus, who both are 2 of the strongest. 'Toa Fairon ' Oh... I haven't got that much time yet now, I'll add it as soon as I can. 'Toa Fairon ' Re: Dark Realities O.K then, we'll finish it off. Also, share with me what this plan of yours is for the bounty hunters, and I can see if I can blend it with my own idea. Oh yeah, have you seen or used my Dredzek building instructions? --Chicken Bond 21:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I noticed Jareroden entered Benjarmin for the Shadow's Coil, which is continuing where TEG left off, but is he allowed to do this? You said all contestants killed in TEG may not be reentered into TSC, and as far as I'm aware, Benjarmin was obliterated by Blast. --Chicken Bond 23:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah, O.K, thanks for clearing things up. Also, what are your bounty hunter plans for chapter 10? Put the info in spoilers and I will delete it once I've read it. --Chicken Bond 23:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Annihilators We are one, we will stand together, and save our greatest enemy, Death. Idea Well, if you do have plans on bringing either Dredzek or Millennium for TSC, I've come up with methods that could possibly bring them back, should you require them or desire to bring them back. I've put them in the spoiler box below. So watcha think. Those would be my recommendations for resurrections of my characters should you require them. Anyways, good luck with TSC. --Chicken Bond 06:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking Jareroden and Chicken Bond could do that again... [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it now, actually. I'll give you feedback when I'm finished. And the traitor... well... I'm not going to say who it is, 'cuz it's a big spoiler for a future story... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Update: I read it. Looks good. Can't wait to read more. Just one question: What sort of things are you changing around in this version? And have you read the newer chapters of TDR? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's fine with me. I have to go now anyway. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Will do I'll do it, even though I am not very motivated to, but I'll do. Toa Fairon ' I've been away for 5 days, and I miss that week so much, it was very much fun. 'Toa Fairon ' You can write a chapter now, I think I'll improve the Introduction sometime. 'Toa Fairon ' I'd think you should write the Prologue, it telling how Hendrax and Krataxus stranded on Arcturus Magna, and maybe the black Matoran (called Firox, he's the leader of the Enforcement department of Arcturus city) should make a few decisions, feature Acritus in it too. And maybe already that the emperor of shadows tells his agents that they must take over the city. 'Toa Fairon ' Oh, yeah, I made a mistake, the war takes about 5000 years, until it stops. Not to mention that: Hendrax arrives shortly after Krataxus, having left the Dark Future universe in search for "something better", you'll learn about that in Dark Future. 'Toa Fairon ' You gonna update Planet at War soon? 'Toa Fairon ' You can make Krataxus order the yellow Makuta (I forget his name, always) to attack the city, and a small fight happens in the city. 'Toa Fairon ' Xahildihax? Xahiltidax? Man! My memory is acting very stupid today... 'Toa Fairon ' Oh, its Xharihax, good lord, I'm really forgetful today... 'Toa Fairon ' X h a r i d a x... I really ''am very forgetful today, normally I would've picked up the name, but this is really the weirdest day in my life. 'Toa Fairon ' I updated the Introduction of Planet at War, can you look at it? And give critic? 'Toa Fairon ' Here's the story outline: 'Toa Fairon ' Bugs They're probably just Wikia bugs. And the sitenotice is also gone... And you don't need my permission to join the ID. As for articles to improve, well, I'll set up a list as soon as I can. PS: Would you like to join the NRC? [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) We review stuff. Wanna join? You can start by reviewing TDR. You've read it, right? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OK. Just a couple of things: #You need to post the review on the story's talk page. #The review should begin with a rating. The ratings are basically school grades, ranging from F (Have you ever had an F? I haven't. I'm lucky.) to A+. #If you're joining, add your sig to the page. That's all. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And being vice-leader's OK to me, yeah. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to do it now, but I might have to leave soon, so no promises... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) JOIN MY CONTEST! WHAT HE SAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:Plutoisaplanet/Twisted image contest TSC Hi, hello, hey, hoi, hallo, I can`t think of more now... I want to get alliances in TSC (For some reason, it is protected). The alliances are: *The Barraki ally with each other, and with the Skrall. **Takadox and Carapar surprisingly aid each other, and Pridak despises Mantax, and so does not help him often. *Fairon and QC with Magnenuva. *Lunak, Muné, and Blaze with another QC. That`s it! And, oh shoot! I still have no name for the Skrall, which J97 was allowed to when I entered them in TCoD2. Alright, what to do? Right, I relooked at J97`s talk comment of mine, and now I`m having the information again: The four armed Skrall is Zwardmorder, and the Silver armored Skrall has no name... Wierd. Well, let`s see... A name... um... shoot again... For now, use the name Zevrox (ZEA-vroz). And some mini-bio`s: *Silver-armored Skrall: He is a Skrall once hit by the powers of the SotS enchanced by Angonce, and has thereby gained a mind as no one has. He is skilled in battle, a brilliant tactician, and a great swordfighter. he always has headache, and sometimes even visions. He is awarded with medals by Tuma everywhere, and wears silver armor, also gave to him by Tuma. *The big four-armed Skrall: He is some super-Skrall. He can slay off heads, kill someone in cold blood, and just is merciless. His best technique is to slay off all limbs by using his blades as super-slaying machine. He does just kill off someone by attacking with his blades enourmously fast. Oh and his name is Zwardmorder (Sounds German? Play on Dutch words. Say: Zwahrt-mohr-dher. If you want to know, it is a Skrall word, and means something like killer or murderer) *And for Lunak: Brave, honorable, Av-matoran, for Muné, the Matoran of Moonlight: Careful, cute, and quick afraid, Blaze: Strong, a brute and quick angry. Ta-Matoran. *Magnenuva: Some reckless, rock-hard survivor. Seems to die every second in battle, but surprisingly always gets the win. He really knows his whole body, spirit, and is extremly capable of doing whatever he wants. Her wears the Mask of Magnetism, which allows him to fly by creating magnetic fields to lift him up. TSCC Hey, Varkanax... I had a favor to ask of you. I would like to enter Shadows-coil but I can't really do an attempt at editing anything at all, as I'm on vacation in the USA and writing this from the worst Wi-Fi connection ever... I'll be home in about a week, but then I might be to late... So, here's the thing: Could you go to "Random Mocs of Subaqua 2"? It's a blog of mine. There, I would like to ask you to enter the red dude and the Skakdi... If you could do that for me, that would be completeley awesome of you... I'll give you some stats and such to work with Red dude(Name's Radirix) A good guy. He's wondering why the Kodax captured him, and he's willingly to let a person with a good heart win instead of him. Radirix also hates the Kodax for what happened to his older brother,Gurren. Radirix has a lot of ranged weapons(They're in the blog, so no worries) and he has the elements of Fire and Spiral Energy, which basically means that he can create beams with a lot of power out of nowhere and that he can create drills on his body(Ever watched Gurren-Lagann? Then you know what i'm talking about.) The Energy gets stronger when people have faith in him. Skakdi(Name's Rahkan) A harsh and bitter person, trying to fight his way out of the grip of the Kodax. He's a friend of Radirix. His hatred for Kodax is even bigger thern Radirix's, due to their capture. Rahkan controls Ice powers and has a lot of melee weapons to fight with(In the blog as well). Rahkan can produce a powerfull forcefield, but only for five minutes max..He can also call in a berserk mode, in which he throws the armor that restrains him of and he will gain a beast like, savage behavior, tearing as long as needed to have his enemy in a lot of little pieces and often eating the heart/core of the enemy, absorbing their powers. Also, is it possible for them to be allied with Fairon, that would be great. I hope I don't disturb you too much with this favor... I'm also doing drawings of the users(self) mocs and I already did Blast. If you like, I can do other characters as well. Greetings SubAqua 00:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back and DR! Hey there, Varkanax, good to see ya back on the wiki again! I, and many others, have missed you. I'm just wondering if you'd like to write DR chapter 10. I can understand you've only just got back, and may be busy (aren't we all XD) but I'm just curious. Regards, --Chicken Bond 21:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities is the story I'm going to be reviewing after next. (Sorry, but I'm recovering from a long hiatus, and I'm working on my stories first, leaving relatively little time for reviews.) And you can put Into the Darkness on the list when the story has progressed enough. (Read the notice I put up on the review club page under "Current Projects.") Also, could you review TLC? I'm not one to review my own stories, so as deputy leader of NRC, I was wondering if you could do it... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My plans are slightly more complicated. in your absence I have been planning the true complex schemes of the DE (their plans to use a more powerful Great Spirit Robot is merely a more public plan designed to keep rebels from learning of their true intentions). I was hoping to write the Bounty hunter's attack myself, as it would ensure my plan is not disrupted, and forced to change. As a result, I wish to write the attack in chapter 11 of the story. Is that O.K with you? Onto other matters, I think it would be good to wrap up Shardak's training and recruitment operation at Atero, so you can include that. The rest is up to you, include new scenes and introduce new characters. i was also hoping we could take a look at some of the villain characters, so you may want to consider giving them a role. --Chicken Bond 07:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you are one of the series' writers, I don't see any reasons why you cannot. Good luck writing! --Chicken Bond 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't want to bother you or anything, though when will you get round to writing the chapter, or is it just your computer at the moment? --Chicken Bond 21:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Many of them are just a bunch of random, nameless Skakdi, Zyglak, Vortixx, Agori, Matoran, Skrall etc. Though if you want known MOCs who are trying to be recruited then they are Serhaktem, Chronuva, Thornax (being), Kyhrex, Teron, Neocrax, Zevrahk, Evuk and the rest are just random. Good luck writing! --Chicken Bond 22:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and Lesorask is another hopeful. Also, just ot let ya know, Scotttjt left me a few things to keep in mind for Zevrahk when he appears in the series. He wants him to be allied with the resistance, though only for his own, self-serving goals; and for no moral purpose. When it comes to matters where his past with the Legion of Shadows is referenced, TH said he wished in the storyline that the LoS was disbanded shortly after the DE emerged and assumed command, Zevrahk survived the fall of the LoS, and spent his days up until now wandering in search of Verahk and Kylla (who disappeared never to be seen again when the LoS fell. No one knows whether they're aliuve or dead now). Well that pretty much sums up his instructions, and BTW nice work on the statrt of chapter 10, can't wait to read the rest. --Chicken Bond 22:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It was a good chapter, really liked it. As of now, I have no plans that may interfere with your Skakdi invasion plan, chapter 11 (written by me) will focus mainly on the bounty hunters completing their mission. But what are your plans for the Skakdi? Also, jareroden will write chapter 12 once 11 is up. BTW, do you have a YT account? Me and Jareroden do, and through the messaging system we now know the "true" plan of Millennium, Eostra, and TDL. It would be a shame to leave you out of the loop, seeing as your one of DR's writers. --Chicken Bond 21:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Fraid I can't. I have a lot of things to do for the moment, so it might have to wait for a week or so. Or you could ask another member... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC)